Certain Points of View
by Lina Skye
Summary: this is a story told from the point of view of a critically injured Jedi that Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to help....this is how someone in trouble could see Obi-Wan...


SUMMARY: Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent on a rescue mission. This is told from the point of view of the person they rescue. This is how a critically injured person could see Obi-Wan........  
  
  
NOTE: *....*character thought  
//....//means telepathic messages  
*~*~*~*~*~*means dream/flashback  
  
((..........))means my own thoughts on what happens  
  
  
  
Certain Points of View  
  
  
  
Pain....  
  
Pain all around me. That is all I remember. I am having a hard time remembering a time without the constant companionship of the agony.   
  
The unconsciousness I once begged for is no longer merciful. It is haunted with drug induced nightmares. That Sithly Prince had no idea as to what he was doing when he sold me to the terrorist organization......  
  
Force, some thanks a the Jedi get when they go to aid the young Prince....I get sold into slavery and become the lucky slave of a terrorist organization.   
  
Upon finding out my identity, I was subjected to unbelievable torture purely out of the cruelty of the terrorists' hearts.   
  
Truthfully, I wish it would just all end. Death......There is no death, there is the Force.   
  
But unfortunately, I am not given the wish that I have come so close to being given to before. Years ago, in my near encounters with death, I had fought it. Now, I welcome it.   
  
Still, I lay here, just wishing for some release. The days and nights blend together, despite the fact that there is a window in my cell.   
  
Even if I had the energy to open my eyes to see whether it was dark or light, I doubt I could. Dried blood from the many gashes on my forehead and scalp that had dripped down my face ensures the fact that I can not open my eyes.   
  
Another wave of agony washes through me. I bite my lip and cry out through clenched teeth. My voice sounds so hoarse and alien to my own ears. I can taste the metallic tang of blood on my tongue.   
  
How long have I truly been here? Days? Months? Years?   
  
I don't know....and I don't care.   
  
I just want it to end.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The door to my cell creaks open. No! Not another injection! No more torture! Please...no more beatings! Please...it hurts too much.....  
  
I somehow find the strength to thrash at the intruder to my pained world.   
  
A big surprise is granted to me today...or tonight. The person who just entered does not reward my struggles with harsh words and beatings.   
  
"Sh.....relax, Knight Lun. We are here to help,"a soothing, melodic voice states softly.   
  
I take a deep, shuddering breath to find the energy to speak. Pain explodes through my injured, bruised chest, but I make the attempt to speak despite the pain.   
  
"Wh-Who are you?"I manage.   
  
I can feel a hand pressing itself against my forehead, soothing the pain with the Force.   
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. We are here to help you, Ericia Lun,"the voice says, introducing his counterpart as if I can see the young man, though he knows I can't. It's a comforting gesture nevertheless.   
  
My hand flails to find the wrist of the Jedi Knight who is here to help me. "Leave. It's too dangerous here...the terrorists—"  
  
"Are of no concern to me. My Padawans and mine's main concern is to get you out of here,"Kenobi interrupts, probing my body with the Force for further fatal injuries.   
  
His probing is interrupted by a sudden coughing fit emanating from my chest. Sharp, convulsing coughs rattle my beaten frame. Tears of pain come to my eyes, no matter how I try to stop them. Finally, I give up on hiding the agonized tears.   
  
I just don't care.   
  
I can vaguely hear the soothing words of Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I can't make out the words. His soft, lilting voice somehow calms me.   
  
"Okay....Knight Lun, this may hurt, but I will have to carry you to our ship. Would you prefer to sleep on the way there?"Kenobi inquires.   
  
I weakly shake my head. No....no more sleep. Sleep only brings nightmares...having to live through the torture once was enough. Now, I want to avoid reliving it in my dreams.   
  
I can feel the Jedi lifting me up into his arms. I bite back a scream of pain. No. I am the one who wishes to be conscious. I will be silent.........  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hehe! Come on, Jedi. Let me hear you yell,"the terrorist taunted, beating her once again with the wooden cane.   
  
Ericia finally cried out as the wood connected with her ribs. *No....no more pain. Please...no more.*  
  
The terrorist smiled. The expression sent a chill racing down Ericia's spine. "Let's hear more of that,"the terrorist provoked, raising the cane once again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I jerk awake, but am still unable to open my eyes. Tears slip through my blood caked lashes, but I don't even have the energy to wipe them away.   
  
My pride being bruised will hurt a lot less later than it would to raise my arm right now.   
  
"You're awake,"a youthfully deep voice states.   
  
I manage a small nod, but I am not going to try anything else. Movement causes too much pain.   
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Are you in a lot of pain?"the voice inquires.   
  
I nod yet again.   
  
"Relax. I'm going to help you with the pain,"Skywalker soothes.   
  
I feel a slight pressure on my hand, then warmth tingles through my body. Before I know it, I feel myself drifting towards a healing trance.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
I drag my eyes open as I realize the heaviness of dried blood has been lifted from my eyelids.   
  
Where am I?!   
  
The horrible agony is gone from my body, only to be replaced with a dull, constant ache that shifted into a sharper throb when I move.   
  
I struggle to sit up. A pair of strong hands gently nudges me back down.   
  
"Relax. You've been through a lot,"the healer who restrains me states.   
  
I nod. Apparently so. The memory of the agony from earlier is still fresh in my mind.   
  
The healer leaves my room, but the door is cracked so where I can hear the conversations of outside.   
  
I can hear the healer speaking on the commlink to an oh-so-familiar voice.   
  
"She is awake, Jedi Kenobi,"the healer reports.   
  
"Thank you. Is she fit for visitors?"Kenobi inquires.   
  
"Yes. I believe she would enjoy a visitor or two,"the healer says, then ends the transmission.   
  
I open my mouth to speak, but find that my eyelids are already falling down with exhaustion. Sleep soon overtakes me.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"I see you are awake. I am pleased to see you are recovering nicely, Jedi Lun,"Obi-Wan comments.   
  
I prop myself slowly up onto a pillow and turn to regard the two Jedi sitting in my room. I lick my lips and swallow, finding my throat is very dry. "Thank you for helping me,"I say in a coarse voice.   
  
The man I recognize as Obi-Wan Kenobi shakes his head. "Think nothing of it. You were in pain, we wanted to help."  
  
"The Council was the one who assigned you to help me, though,"I point out.   
  
Anakin shrugged sheepishly. "Sure...give them credit,"he says, a smile lighting his youthful features.   
  
The two Jedi suddenly stand as a healer enters the room. "It is time for some pain medication, Jedi Lun. This should knock you out pretty quick, so I'm sorry to interrupt your visit."  
  
Obi-Wan nods and he and Anakin walk to the door. As his Padawan exits, Obi-Wan turns back to meet my gaze.   
  
I hope my gaze says everything that I wish I could say....as to how thankful I am for his quick actions. And how thankful I am that he and his Padawan were so gentle with me, though I was in constant agony.   
  
The Jedi Master nods, then leaves.   
  
As I drift off to sleep under the influence of pain medication, I know that I will not have nightmares of my horrific torture. Instead, memories of my two, gentle rescuers—one in particular—will soothe my dreams.   
  
*************************  
  
Well, that was it! I hope you enjoyed this. This plot bunny just attacked me while I was sitting at my puter!   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! This is not one of my better writings, but I liked to write it nevertheless. This is my first fic in first person point of view, so don't be harsh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing out for now,  
Lina Skye 


End file.
